Vampire diaries: Christmas
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: This is just a little one shot of damon and Elena's first Christmas,theres Stefan/Damon brother scene, but it's mostly a cute one of Damon/Elena!


"Christmas time"

Damn it Elena calm yourself. This was the first Christmas with Damon,Stefan would be here but he's still not comfortable with me and Damon being together. I wish we could all be here but I guess not, I sighed then went into Jeremy's room to see him listening to his music,I tapped on the shoulder and he smiled.

"Hey jer,sure you don't want to come over to Damon's,it is Christmas after all"

"Elena I'm sure,I will be with matt anyway,it's fine you and Damon can have some space,where's Stefan going to be"

"With Caroline"

"Something tells me your not happy about that"

"I just wanted us all to get along,is it to much to ask" Jeremy leant in and gave me a hug.

"Of course not"

I smiled then I went out his room and went to pack the rest of my clothes and take them to the Salvatore's house. Me and Jeremy had to stay out yesterday, Damon and Stefan were sorting out the Silus situation.I waved goodbye to Jeremy and ran through the woods until I got to the boarding house. I was about to knock on the door but Damon opened the door and he was smiling at me,but I could tell by his eyes something wasn't right. I walked past him and dumped my stuff on the sofa,then turned round.

"What's up?" He sighed then walked over to me.

"It begins with S and ends in N"

"What's happened now?"

"Well he's brooding as always,and he just tried to make me realise how wrong I am for you,but I already knew that,but Silus is gone so that's good news" I sighed then moved over to damon and stroked his face.

"Damon I love you ok" he smiled then brought his lips down to mine and the kiss went from passionate to hungry,we both were hissing and he brought me down to the sofa and I put my hands through his hair. He groaned then I went onto his lap,and carried on kissing his lips and his hands roamed over my body. He bit my lip and I moaned,I was about to rip his shirt open but I heard the door open,I got off Damon's lap and sat next to him. It was Stefan and Caroline.

"Sorry to interrupt brother,but after all this is also my home"

"Of course,come in" I squeezed Damon's leg then got up to hug Caroline,I've missed her judgemental self.

"Hey care,I'm glad you can come,I guess Tyler isn't back yet" she nodded and then she smiled.

"Stefan asked me to come over,after all it is Christmas,a time where everything should be nice" I smiled at her.

"Well let's leave the brothers to talk,and me and you can go put up the decorations" I agreed with Caroline and we went upstairs.

Stefan POV

I walked over to Damon,as much as I hate that he stole my girl,Christmas was good when we was human.

"Remember when we used to enjoy Christmas" Damon smirked.

"Yeah when I would come back from enrolment and we would spend time near the fire talking about what were thankful for,before we turned into monsters,yeah I remember"

"Well Damon,what are you thankful for?" Of course I know what his answer was going to be,but I decided to ask anyway.

"Well let's see, Silus is gone, and obviously her"

"Elena? You can say it brother,I know you love her,like I said I'm happy that you have someone it's just a shame it's elena"

"Well life's a bitch Stefan,what are you thankful for?"

"Well Silus is gone obviously,and even though we have been through a lot,were still here" Damon half smiled at me.

"Well yes I guess that aswell,care to have a drink" I nodded and walked over to damon and picked up my glass of bourbon and joined him.

Elena's POV

Me and Caroline heard the whole conversation,i couldn't help but smile. I always knew no matter what they both cared for each other,they just both hate admitting it. Caroline nudged me and she was holding mistletoe. We both walked down stairs and saw them still drinking. Caroline walked over to them and made a glass of bourbon for me and her so I took it.

"What we celebrating to?"

"New beginnings" we all clinked our drinks and I could see caroline and Stefan were chatting and I then looked over at Damon and he just smirked,I love him so much. I decided to go into the kitchen and hang the mistletoe up,and then I heard someone follow me,it was my Damon.

I smiled then he walked over to me and took me in his arms,and looked up at the mistletoe.

"Is that really needed?" I smiled.

"Yes,I want this Christmas to be great,we may not be having the traditional food or managed to buy presents because of the whole Silus thing,but I have you,and my friends" he smirked then kissed me on the cheek.

"Hmm, well I guess we should do this tradition" I giggled then he pulled my lips to his and kissed me softly,and moved my fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss with my tongue. He then moved his lips to my neck and trailed kisses,I moaned.

"Mmm,Damon" he chuckled then looked me in the eyes,he was doing that eye thing again,I couldn't resist it.

"Yes elena"

"I love you" I could see his eyes gleaming with joy,like they always did when I said that to him.

"I love you to elena"

We then went back into the living room and had a nice chat,Christmas turned out great, I was with some of the people I cared about,and Stefan and Caroline fell asleep on the sofa,while me and damon were In a blanket on the floor.


End file.
